The Bitter Truth
by BriEva
Summary: The life of a ninja isn't all its cracked up to be, the life of a rogue ninja is even worse-especially if it involves trusting another rogue with your life. Being in Akatsuki Itachi Uchiha understands this and found balance to the ties he has with his group. It's fragile but there. However, will reuniting with someone from his past break the thread keeping him set on his goal?
1. Prologue: Night of Humanity

Prologue:

Night of Humanity

The blizzard's wind blew rapidly against his cloak. He had long since lost his straw hat; the wind having blown it right off his head. The snowstorm was so thick with sleet and snow that he couldn't even see his nose. He had to find shelter and quick.

Walking through the knee deep blankets of snow and ice had made his legs numb. He distinguished a fire jutsu would be instantly extinguished and made useless.

If he didn't find shelter soon or if the storm didn't let up he would die. And that was something he couldn't allow.

Activating his Sharingan he searched for any sign of life nearby. To his immense relief he saw the flare of chakra close to his right. The small reserve told him two possibilities as he made his way toward the person. One it they most likely were female, two either it was an extremely weakened kounichi or a civilian. He hoped it was a civilian. He didn't think he could stand to kill again so soon.

When he was finally close enough to the person he reached out only to be blocked by glass. He deactivated his Sharingan and paid more attention to what he was doing. As quietly as possible he made his way to the door. On his guard with a kunai at the ready he tried to open the door only to find it locked. Calling himself all kinds of stupid in his head he banged his fist on the door. He was too cold to care about anything else. But he knew breaking open the door would only take away the haven just barley within his grasp.

Just when he was about to give up the door opened and a soft voice told him to come in. Without a second thought he stumbled into the warm cabin. The door slammed closed behind him, he heard the lock click. After a shuddering breath he turned to thank his rescuer, only to hear the ring of metal hitting metal.

Glaring he took in his attacker, he was correct in his earlier assumption. It was a woman, no a girl would be a more correct term. She was probably only a year older then he was, making her 15 or 16 at least. But that wasn't what held his attention. It was the fact that she was practically naked that through him off. There she stood in a fighting stance, with her hip long wavy honey blond hair unbound and strategically concealing his view of her breasts. Her golden eyes covered with thick long eye sooty lashes were slanted and glaring at him filled with a fire that he had never seen in any one else. While her face held no emotion what so ever but was as beautiful as any goddess. Her lightly golden skin and toned body was held perfectly still as she was crouched in her stance. Her black, loose boxers were the only clothing on her. She was the most beautiful creature her had ever seen in his entire life.

Of course he wouldn't let her know this.

"I don't believe it is polite to just attack someone without at least telling them who you are." He whispered.

If possible her glare intensified, and her lips curled into a smirk. "Well I also don't believe it's polite to enter someone's domain and have a kunai at the ready."

Her voice… If he had not forced himself to stay still, he would have shivered. It was not sweet, high pitched and musical. Like many of his former fan girls from his once village. It was rough, deep and seducing. As if her voice was verbal sake. Though he had never held a liking for the drink, it weakened the mind and the body making one an easy target. He found himself suddenly addicted to the sound.

He had to hear more. "You didn't have to open the door."

"And you didn't have to come in."

He chuckled. "Well since I did and obviously this place is the only shelter for miles why not a truce till the storm breaks?"

The golden goddess narrowed her eyes at him. He could practically see the gears in her head turning in an attempt to weigh the pros and cons of the situation. Cautiously she nodded, to his disappointment without speaking, then released her stance as he did the same. Slowly, so not to startle her into attacking, he put his kunai away. She didn't put away her sword however. She just lifted the red sheath from the floor and then made a turnaround motion with her finger.

He simply narrowed his eyes as she rolled hers and placed it on the ground. He paid very much attention to her body as well. Then quickly focusing on her face when she looked up.

He kept his face clean of any emotion as he questioned her, "Should we introduce ourselves?"

She stood with her hands on her flared hips and cocked her head to the side. Causing her hair to partially stop hiding her breasts from his view. Involuntarily his eyes trailed from her gorgeous face down ward, momentarily stopping at her breasts and hips where her finger tapping drew his gaze to the brim of her shorts then down her toned shapely legs.

"No," her sudden reply snapped his eyes back toward her face. She was smirking again her eyes filled with mischief then he knew she purposely revealed her breasts and tapped her finger to draw his attention low. He could feel his heart pounding away as he fought to keep his breathing under control.

He had been on missions since he was a child, some of them were blood baths, some of them included being around fully nude women and never had he lost his composure before until the job was done. Yet this girl, this goddess, had him wrapped around her finger in 3 minutes flat- _and he still didn't know her name!_ Worse she was refusing to tell him!

"Than what shall we call one another during our brief time here together?" he responded as calmly as humanly possible. He needed to know her name; this golden haired goddess' name was something he found himself aching to know.

She quite smirking and gave him a full blown smile. His heart, _his freaking heart_, actually skipped a beat. "Well if we tell each other's names we might end up fighting, I'm no longer in that mood, so sweet cheeks why don't we just call each other whatever comes to mind. Hmm?" she sensually stalked towards him, her feet not making a single sound and he realized that she wasn't over exaggerating her hips or flexing her legs as other women did to try and seduce him. She was simply walking, yet it was the most erotic moment of his life.

She clucked her tongue, once again drawing his attention away from her body. She chuckled and brought one hand to his face, gently grazing her fingers against his cheek. "See," she continued, "before you walked in I was working out, that fire will only keep some of this cabin warm but not warm enough. I had to find some way to keep my blood pumping but that quickly got boring. So I want to do something else." A coy smile. "And you feel extremely cold Sweetie. So why don't we keep each other warm. All weapons by the fire and away from us so neither one of us gets any dangerous ideas." Her smile turned sweet as she cupped his cheek.

His goddess was literally handing him what he really needed. One night of peace. A night where the screams did not cause him to wake up periodically. A night where _his_ tears did not make him want to rip his eye's out. A night where home did not consist of others who would turn their back on him without a second thought. A night where he was not a shinobi. A night where he was a person.

He would be a fool to pass up the opportunity.

He reached to the brim of his cloak and unbuttoned it slowly while she stared into his black eyes. He did not let his guard down of course, that would be suicidal, but he mainly focused on disrobing. Once his robe was completely open he placed it on the opposite side of the fire place. Far from her belongings that were drying by the fire. He then continued stripping weapons, clothing and his headband by his cloak till he too wore nothing but his black boxers.

She took a step back, her molten gold gaze appraising his body before meeting his. Her breathing was already slightly quickening as he burned her face into his memory. He would never forget the slight vulnerability in her expression as he leaned down and brought his face towards hers. And he would never forget the feel of her soft lips against his.

His first kiss.

His first night.

Her.

When the storm had cleared she was asleep from exhaustion. He too was on the brink of sleep but knew he had to leave the magical cabin and return to the blood filled reality of his life.

Quietly so not to wake her he separated their bodies and carefully laid her on her pile of clothes. Placing her ice blue kimono on top of her, to keep her warm, as he dressed and fed the fire.

Turning towards the door he looked at her sleeping face. It was peaceful with a slight smile on her lips as she lightly snored. He could not resist one final touch and parting gift.

Pulling out a scroll of his personal belongings he summoned out a necklace that had belonged to his mother. The chain was made of ninja wire and held a small pendant made of moon stone on it. It was simple and graceful. Yet dangerous. It was perfect for his golden goddess.

He placed the necklace around her neck and clicked the small clasp into place as he brushed his lips against her fore head. Then he walked away towards the door and didn't look back.

He returned to his life.

His life of hunting, waiting, and betraying. His life of secrets, blood and money. His life of loyalty, death and power.

He returned to the life of Itachi Uchiha.

**A/N**

**So this was something that was toying with my mind for a while and was finally re-interested in. I'm still writing Blood-Stained Blossom chapter 3 but as you can tell I'm taking my time. I want both stories to be perfect so if you notice anything amiss with my grammar or spelling please let me know and I will fix it. **

**That said this is not a one shot. It is an Itachi/OC story so it will be AU. In contrast to BS-B this will me much more drama/adventure/romance. I need something to lighten up my spirits from the angst filled story I'm writing and the ones I'm reading. And I will keep this Rated T. **

**So please enjoy this story of love, hate, betrayal, loyalty and loss. This tale of hero's and monsters and who exactly is what, this is The Bitter Truth.**


	2. Chapter 1: Concequences

_**A/N This chapter takes place shortly after Naruto episode 85 in the original Anime and chapter 147/148 of the Manga. For those of you who do not remember that is when Itachi and Naruto first meet and when Sasuke first saw his brother in 5 years. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not claim this. That is all.**

Chapter 1

Consequences

Itachi is shacking.

Weak from chakra exhaustion and relying on his teammate, the ex-Swordsman of the Hidden Mist Kisame, was the last thing he wanted to do. But the fight with the Toad Sage was much more difficult than he had thought. As Kisame started ranting about how he should have cut off the jinchūriki's legs the Uchiha sighed and closed his eyes. Using Amaterasu so soon after Tsukyomi was still exhausting for him. Seeing his little brother had thrown him for a loop too. He hadn't expected to see him for a few more years by his calculations. He had grown strong, nowhere near his level, but strong none the less. For Kakashi to teach him the Chidori and mastering it in less than a month; well that was just plain amazing.

Taking in a deep breath of fresh air of the forest surrounding him, he willed the shacking to end. They were miles away from Otafuku Town and he was positive they were not followed and so the rest stop was needed. He sat on the ground his back to a stomp of a giant oak while the sun shined through the branches and leaves. Opening his eyes he saw a leaf flutter in the breeze reminding him of his village. Returning to his home after so many years was like being given a small glimmer of peace. Further resolving his determination to continue on with this path he choose. Yet the changes stood out after the Sound ambush. Both physical and emotional.

Naruto had become important to Sasuke, when his last spy checked his brothers condition said that he was still friendless and held no ties to others. Even his teammates had held no importance to him except when it came to missions. But his brother's sudden arrival upon learning Itachi was after the jinchūriki proved his importance to him. This will just fuel his little brother's hatred towards the rouge more when he took the orange clad genin.

It was not that Itachi hated the blond. Far from it. He would never let Pain complete his plan. Once Naruto-kun is secured he could use him to bide time. He could explain his plan to the whiskered boy and Naruto could escape, hopefully he would plot against the Akatsuki and help his brother become strong. It will not be easy but it will take a few more years before the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path was ready for the beasts placed inside it. That should give them enough time to counter attack.

And then, when Sasuke killed him, he would die without failing his mission.

It was after all, his only goal now.

Then the screams would stop haunting his every step. The nightmares would leave him be, and the cycle of Hatred that the Uchiha made would finally end. Sasuke would be a hero, the Uchiha name cleared and Pain would be stopped.

For that Itachi would gladly become the pariah of Konoha.

It was what he thought to himself every time he was positive he was alone. But despite what he always thought, there was still that small feeling of wanting to leave the mission. To forget his home, brother and ex-comrades and let the Akatsuki destroy the lives of millions if only for him to have a short time of peace. But all he had to do was hear the screams of his clan. To remember the way their blood looked on the rice paper sheets and wooden floors of their district. And feel the pain of his brothers screams within his heart and then those fleeting wants dispersed into nothingness.

"Oi Itachi," snarled Kisame which the Uchiha responded with a glare. The shark-like missing nin was looking off into the distance where a black-haired small person was standing. Too exhausted to activate his Sharingan to find out if they're surrounded or not Itachi forced himself to stand and sit on top of the stump that is at his back and prepared for a possible attack. Kisame smirked and held a hand firmly on Samehada as he too stood while waiting to see what happened next.

They walked towards the duo. Not faltering a single step and making little to no noise. As they approached Itachi realized with the closer distance that the person was child, and the child was a girl. Dressed in a small black overall dress that reached her knees and a white t-shirt underneath she made her way through the forest with an ease that caused him to quickly activate his eyes despite his weakened state to check for genjutsu. It wasn't.

The black-haired girl was now close enough that he could tell she was young-around four or five in age, had ivory skin, and short wavy black hair that bounced with every step she took.

"Ohi," called out Kisame, "little girl don't come any closer I am in a bad mood and might chew your off an arm while grilling your leg." He gave a toothy grin when the girl stopped she was now ten feet away from the duo and standing on a fallen tree. The Uchiha watched the girl intensely as she kept her gaze down covering her eyes and grinned.

"Hehehe Fishy-face is funny! Momma won't let you eat me silly!" she said laughingly to the shark-like man. Than while shaking her head she crawled down the trunk and walked towards Itachi with confidant strides as if she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

While Itachi had killed most his clan he had not harmed any of the children or babies- Madara had done that. But if he had to hurt this little girl to save face he would. When she was within reaching distance Kisame swung his bound sword and prevented the girl from stepping any closer to his wounded partner. With a scared eep she took a couple of steps back and looked wide-eyed towards the blue skinned rouge. It was then Itachi got a good look at her face and his stomach dropped. _Oh shit_…he thought.

The little girl had golden eyes. The same as…

Kisame lifted his sword and was aiming towards the frightened ebony haired girl. Itachi though still weak moved fast enough to grip his partners wrist and prevent any harm towards the child. He had a bad feeling, and his instincts have never been wrong before.

_Please let me be wrong_, he prayed.

The child stared at him with tear filled eyes as she started to whimper.

A chuckling froze the Uchiha before he could move another inch. His eyes closed. _It's her._

Opening his eyes he kept his face neutral as he gazed towards the fallen tree and the woman standing upon it. His gaze wandered up from her wooden sandals up her lean legs past her red fish net thighs, to her short ice blue kimono with the burgundy obi and white wrap. To her exposed shoulders with the red fish nets covering her hinted cleavage, and lastly her face. It was thinner now, more defined and even more beautiful. Her mouth was in a smirk, her eyes holding mischief and secrets. Her bangs fell freely around her face while the rest of her hair flowing in the wind was bound in a high pony tail with two thin braids loosely wrapped around the waves and bound towards the end.

"Hey sweet cheeks, been a while huh?" she called out in her seductive voice.

His golden goddess was back in his life and when the child cried out momma and ran towards his goddess his worst fear is conformed.

He was a _father_.

**A/N **

**So this here wasn't much of a surprise. I mean hello! The title kind of said it all. But keep reading the next chapter will be a doosie. Think of this as a set up. Now I would like some help naming my OC's. I'm thinking Kimito for Itachi's "Golden Goddess" and Setsuka for "his little girl" but not sure. Send me some reviews tell me what you think of the chapter and some names for my two OC's.**


	3. Chapter 2: Arashi

**Disclaimer: I do not claim this. **

Chapter 2

Arashi

Itachi couldn't move.

Never in his life has he been so shocked.

A _father_.

Him.

No. No way. It can_not_ be true. The child _isn't_ his. _Couldn't_ be his. He had a plan. He had a _mission_ to complete. There is no child in that plan, well other than his little brother.

"Arashi," chuckled Kisame.

The Goddess turned towards the blue skinned man. She smirked before answering in a cold voice, "Well if it isn't ol'fish face. Haven't seen you in years." Her eyes returned to Itachi's and never left his, even as she hopped off the fallen tree, where her daughter was standing. Absently the woman patted the ebony haired girl's head before walking toward the stunned Uchiha.

"Itachi Uchiha," her eyes narrowed and her grin fell. "We have to talk."

Itachi, kept his face calm, as usual when he did not want others to know his emotions or thoughts. It was an instinct to survive that he learned early in his ninja career. Especially, given that he lived in the main house of the compound.

Confident in his mask, Itachi spoke, "Kisame why don't you go check the perimeter for any others who might have followed them." It was a stupid excuse. But he didn't want Kisame to listen to this conversation.

The shark man snorted, "This _is_ Arashi we are dealing with here, there's no way she would be followed." He spoke with such confidence that Itachi had to disrupt the small amount of chakra he replenished so he is sure he wasn't trapped in a gen-jutsu.

"Oi, Fish-Face," snarled the Goddess- Arashi. "Give us five minutes. There are things I need to discuss with Sweet Cheeks that don't concern you. Otherwise I wouldn't give a shit." She turned her icy golden gaze to the girl who stood beside her. "Why don't you take a seat and rest for a bit." The child pouted before she went back to the fallen tree then sat beside it.

Kisame frowned. "Three minutes." And he was gone.

Itachi watched Arashi as she returned her gaze to his. The girl was far behind her now; she didn't see Arashi mouthing the words to him. _Gen-jutsu now_.

Confused Itachi was able to place them in the cabin where they first met. Usually he would make it extremely difficult for anyone to able to leave his gen-jutsu easily. As it is, in his weakened state, if Arashi used a simple Kai she would be free. "I can't keep this up for long. It is a waste of chakra," of what little he has at the moment.

She rolled her eyes, "It won't take long. But first…"She charged at him.

He barely dodged a kick to the head, "What was that for?" he asked stoically.

Arashi growled, her eyes glowing with fury. "For knocking me up!"

Staring wide-eyed at the blond, Itachi didn't move when she went in for her next attack. He simply caught her fist before it came close to his chest. She just conformed that beautiful ebony haired girl with the golden eyes was his. His earlier denail almost came to his lips but instead he said, "If I recall correctly _you_ threw yourself at _me_."

Snarling in frustration, Arashi brought her other fist up to hit him only for it too, get caught. "I was running for my life! I figured, '_Hey why not one last thrill before I kick the bucket_'. I didn't think I would have gotten away from the hunter ninja that was right on my tail! If it wasn't for the blizzard I'm sure I would be a skeleton by now." She tugged at her captured fists.

Itachi froze. The hunter ninja? He remembered, before the storm hit, that he had confronted a porcelain masked ninja. He had assumed it was an ANBU who was sent for him to give information to. However the ninja had attacked him, switching his assumption to enemy he quickly eliminated the threat. But that ninja was hunting Arashi, not him.

That hunter ninja was weak, and she thought he would be her killer?

"You would have easily killed them," Itachi stated.

The golden eyed woman looked at him with sullen eyes. Eyes filled with a will of steel, yet held secret's so haunting her gaze darkened to a light brown. "No, I wouldn't." She blinked the scowl returning. "Anyway we don't have much time. I hunted you down for a reason Itachi."

"Hn."

Arashi glared as she spoke in a hushed cold voice, "That _brat_ with me isn't my daughter. I need you to torture the information out of them with genjutsu. I need to know what happened to my baby girl."

**A/N**

**Sorry this was so late and such a short chapter. **

**With this bit I hope you all see Arashi in a bit of more well rounded way. The seductress she expresses herself isn't all there is to her. As the story goes on, the perfect escape Itachi saw her as in the prologue will start to fade. She isn't perfect, not in skills or personality, the perfect thing about her is her looks and everyone knows looks could be deceiving. I will **_**not**_** let her be a Mary Sue. *shivers***

**It came to my attention that my hunch was correct, Itachi **_**did**_** have a fiancé he killed during the massacre; I wasn't sure when I started this. I now know how to explain it when it will come to clarifying Itachi's attraction to Arashi. Maybe a flash back as to when he first met his once-intended-to-be? **

**Still looking for a name for their daughter. **_**Setsuka**_** just didn't fit for the girl I have in mind anymore. I need something more beautiful and calming. **

**Interesting tibit. Arashi in Japanese means a storm. **


End file.
